


Visiting His Hometown

by jokermans



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family, Friendship, High School, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokermans/pseuds/jokermans
Summary: Akira moved back to his hometown several months ago. After not seeing each other for some time, Ann wanted to make a surprise visit. A parallel story of "Back In Your Hometown".





	Visiting His Hometown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! For those who have been reading my stories until now, I’d like to thank you all for the nice reception and comments! It inspires me always to write more. If you’ve been following me, I’m a big shipper of Akira/Ann (Ren/Ann). This story will actually be my 10th featuring the pair! In honor of it, I wanted to write a parallel story of my first ever Persona fan fiction, “Back in Your Hometown”.
> 
> If you’ve read my first ever Persona story, then it will help a little with the background context of this one. Once again I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Another Note: I’d like to place my own idea with the parents of Akira not being complete “douchebags”. A lot of people seem to think that sending him away to Tokyo showed he had horrible parents, disowning him etc. But I’d like to think that they were caught up in the unfairness of the system too. Imagine they were unable to defend their own kid when clearly there was no evidence showing he did any crime. Shido was the villain here. Not his parents. They were trapped as well. Their only choice was to send him away, hoping he could build a life in Tokyo.

In a small town in front of a normal high school, there stood on a corner, a young woman patiently waiting outside. 

“Hmm… He should be getting out soon.” said Ann. She was religiously checking her phone for the time and the last few messages received. Ann was also cautious about her surroundings. She was unfamiliar with the place and she only knew one person who lived here. That person was her boyfriend, Akira Kurusu. 

Several months ago, after living for a year in Tokyo, Akira finally had to move back to his hometown after his year on probation. Many other things happened before that including justice and redemption. He was proved innocent and charges against him were lifted. He once again had a clean slate… more or less. Ann and their group of friends were the one who brought him back home. 

When they arrived, they got to meet the mostly not talked about parents of Akira. They were unsure what to expect, but when Akira finally saw his parents again, it was actually a tearful reunion full of apologies, love, and hearts mending from the separation. Akira’s parents looked extremely joyful to reunite with their only son after so long. It seems that they too were treated unjustly by the system. In the year that Akira was gone, his parents tried to do all they could in order to vindicate their son but because of Shido’s grasp on the entire ordeal, everything they did was ignored. They were unable to bring him home. Now, they were a family reunited. 

After the initial greetings, Akira finally introduced his friends. He called them his family in Tokyo. Several of the members of the Phantom Thieves had a few tears in the eyes from the comment. Akira then reached out his hand and pulled Ann Takamaki forward right in front of his parents. He then introduced Ann as his girlfriend. A few “woos” and “teases” were made from the others. Ann was a bit embarrassed but definitely happy that Akira introduced her. Akira’s mom approached her and held Ann in a gentle embrace.

“Thank you for taking care of my son.” Akira’s mom said.

Ann would remember those words fondly. She promised to continue to do her best in doing that and in turn, she was sure Akira would take care of her as well. After Akira’s mom let go, she and Akira’s dad began thanking each of their friends in person, trying to remember their names properly. After that, they were all invited for dinner. 

It was a nice day but it had to end eventually. The rest of them had to go back to Tokyo. After another tearful goodbye, the rest of them left Akira in his hometown. Ann was able to have a short time alone with Akira before they left to have a final goodbye kiss. She savored the feeling for she knew it would be the last in a long time. 

In the months since then, Akira would happen to visit Tokyo a few times on weekends he was free. He’d make time to visit all his old friends and contacts. He’d also make special allotted time for him and Ann to enjoy together. Now, it was Ann’s turn. Shujin Academy happened to have a faculty day weekend and they informed the students that they wouldn’t have classes. It was a perfect opportunity for Ann. She saved enough money to make the trip by train. Akira had no idea she was coming. She wanted to make it a secret. She got help by contacting Akira’s parents about his school details so that right after class, she’d be there to give him a huge surprise. They even offered her a place to stay while she visited. 

“We’d love to have you over, Ann! You should stay with us! You can’t just be here for a day. Stay with us for the weekend! We have a room for guests and it’s free for you to use!”

After several insisting done by Akira’s parents, she gave in and was secretly staying over at Akira’s house. She arrived a bit after lunch that day. She first made way to Akira’s home. Akira’s mom warmly received her. She also helped her with a few of her bags. After a quick chat, she helped Ann with directions and details about Akira’s school. Now back to where we started, Ann continued patiently waiting to surprise him. 

“Hey! :) Are you heading home soon?” Ann texted him.

After a minute or two, Akira replied.

“Yeah. Just fixing a few things in my classroom. What’s up?” 

After receiving confirmation from Akira that he was almost heading out, she was getting excited and nervous. Right now she dressed a bit sharply. She wore this new red top from the fashion line she was working for, and had a little more makeup to impress Akira. She knew however that Akira didn’t care if she wore any make-up at all. He loved her for who she was, not for how she looked. Akira did however love to tell her how he thought she was beautiful which made her happy all the same. 

Ann kept looking back at forth between her phone, his school, and her outfit. The nerves were slowly getting to her. Ann then noticed a male student walking towards the corner street she was on. He was rummaging through his bag, getting a bit close to her before he suddenly stopped. 

“Aww man. Left my notebook back in the classroom.” he said.

He turned around and headed back to school. She found it kind of odd but didn’t mind it anymore. Ann then started to notice the feeling of being watched. It wasn’t the kind of eyes, which were like a stalker’s but more like inquisitive eyes from people in school. She’s felt these kinds of eyes before. It was the type that was given because of her looks. She was used to it in Tokyo but was surprised to feel a surprising amount of it there. She didn’t have time to think about it further due to getting ready for Akira. She had to follow up with him again to know where he was. 

“Just wondering. Wanted to talk but only after you leave school. Where are you now exactly? :)” She replied to his text.

She hoped that would help her with figuring out where he was exactly. Another moment later, he replied.

“Alright. I’ll call you right after I head out of campus. If you want to know exactly where I am, I just left my building, heading out of the gates in a bit. That exact enough? Haha. :P” said Akira in his text.

Ann knew he was teasing her but it was perfect. She understood and decided it was time to move to the entrance. She started walking. Her heart was pounding. She wondered what he would feel when he saw her there. She hoped that he would be as happy as she will be to see him. The anticipation was killing her. 

She waited by the entrance. She watched and looked through the numerous students heading out of the gates. She got a few curious stares from the students who were probably wondering who she was. Finally, she saw the person she was waiting for. He didn’t notice her right away. He was smiling and he seemed to be minding himself. Then he suddenly stopped moving. Ann could tell that he finally saw her. She brought out her biggest smile. Seeing him after so long brought an intense joy. Akira looked speechless. Finally, he smiled back at her. He starts to slowly walk towards her. She as well starts to move forward. Finally, he drops his school bag slung on his shoulder and starts to run for her. They catch each other in a sweet embrace. 

“Ann!!!” Oh my God!” Akira’s voice couldn’t hide the happiness within as he laughed with delight.

“Surprise!!!” she said. Ann was even happier than she thought she would be. Tears of joy were coming from her eyes. 

Both of them were enjoying their sweet embrace. Laughing and tearing up a little. Finally, Akira spoke up. The voice of utter surprise evident as he spoke.

“How…? How are you here…Why are you here?” Akira was so confused by the sudden and happy surprise of seeing the girl he loved. 

“Why am I here? To see you of course!” Ann giggled. “How am I here?… Well. Today, we had no classes! Faculty weekend! We were told in advance that we had no school so I decided to make a visit! I took the train! Were you surprised?” 

“Surprised? OF COURSE. I had no clue. My God. I wondered why you texted me if I was leaving school. It all makes sense! But I’m so glad to see you here.” said Akira.

“Yes! Mission Accomplished! Alright. Now that I’m here, I was hoping…if you’re free, you’d like to hang out…today?” Ann knew from his parents that he was free this evening but she still had to ask.

“Asking me if I’m free for you? Especially after what you did just now? Ann…Of course I’m free. In fact, my entire schedule now is dedicated to being with you.” Akira was still full of energy. He lets go of her for a moment as he picks up his bag he dropped.

Ann was blushing a little from the entire ordeal. She begins by holding hands with Akira as they head out, leaving the campus behind. She realises that there must have been several sets of eyes watching them a while ago. She started to feel embarrassed. She checks Akira only to see he wasn’t fazed at all. She envies how he can be so cool about certain things.

“So, Ann, how long are you staying?” Akira asked.

“Oh! I’m planning to stay till Sunday. I’d like to see around your hometown! You have to tour me!” 

Akira was shocked and happy at the same time.

“Do you have a place to stay already? Come and stay at my place!” Akira replied quickly.

It was only a split second before he realized the implications of what that could possibly mean. He had to clarify.

“I mean. In my house, we have a room for guests! Ehem… Yeah! You could definitely use it! I’d love to have you nearby!” Akira was a bit red.

Ann giggled as he saw him get a bit flustered from what he said. She felt happy that he automatically thought of opening his home to her.

“Actually…Akira. Your parents already told me I could stay over! My things are there right now.”

Akira was once again surprised.

“That’s great! We’d love to have you! I mean…wait…my parents told you already?”

“Yup! They’re the ones who helped me with this little surprise.” 

Akira then had a look that showed he was thinking hard on something. Eventually, Akira unexpectedly sighed. It wasn’t a stressed look but more like a “matter of fact’ type of feeling.

“Of course. I should have expected that they would invite you right away….” Akira sighed and laughed a little.

Ann was confused. Why was Akira saying that about his parents?

“What do you mean Akira? What’s wrong about them inviting me over right away?”

“Nothing sweetie. Nothing wrong at all. It’s just… the fact that they did is so like them…” Akira paused before he continued to speak.

“It’s because they LOVE you.”

Ann had to stop walking for a bit. 

“W-what? What do you mean by that?”

“I didn’t tell you yet because I was kind of embarrassed about it but my parents absolutely love you. They’re always asking me to tell more stories about you. How we met. Who fell for who first? Am I treating you right? etc. etc.”

“Really?” Ann was a bit shocked that his parents wanted to know so much about her.

“Yeah. Definitely. After you guys left that first time, they were so…curious how I got to meet such a wonderful girl like you. You should have seen my Dad’s face. He was so proud.” Akira laughed a little.

“A-Akira. I-I’m not THAT special.” Ann was blushing as she spoke.

Akira turned to his side to look at Ann. He held both her hands and smiled warmly. Ann suddenly felt like she was on fire from the way he stared at her.

“Ann. You’re the most amazing and wonderful person I know. Don’t ever think you’re nothing special. In my eyes, you’re everything to me.”

Akira raises one of Ann’s hands and plants a kiss on the back of one causing Ann to blush even more.

“O-okay. If you continue with the compliments, I might faint. Hehe.” Ann said. 

“But you should know. You’re the best person I know, Akira.” Ann said warmly.

There was a short silent pause between them as they smiled to each other. After that quick moment, they continued walking. 

Ann however wanted to hear more stories about Akira’s parents. 

“I’m happy to know they like me but, you’re kidding right… about them asking about me all the time?” Ann was still embarrassed about the idea. The feeling of being put on a high pedestal was a weird but also nice feeling. 

“Nope. You should hear my mom sometimes. She’d suddenly and randomly ask me “Oh. How’s my future daughter-in-law, Ann doing?”

Ann’s heart suddenly stopped.

“DAUGHTER-IN-LAW?!” Ann’s face was as red as a beet.

“Haha yeaaahhh… They’re thinking WAY ahead.” Akira said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I mean…I’ve definitely thought about it! Don’t get me wrong… I’d like it…down the line…” Akira was a bit quiet after saying so. 

“Uhm…yeah. Down the line…I’d like…that.” Ann finally smiled. Akira saw it and he smiled back. The idea of marriage was something they both considered but for now they both understood it’s something not in the immediate future. The important detail was Akira’s parents treating her already as part of the family. That boosted Ann’s self-worth again.

“Oh. And my dad for example, right before I went to visit you guys in Tokyo last time, he stopped me right before I left and handed me EXTRA money to treat you.” said Akira with a laugh. 

“Oh! Is that the time we went to that nice buffet at the hotel?”

“Yeah. He said to me. “You better treat her to somewhere nice. It’s on me. Have fun.”

Ann giggled again. She began to realize how nice and cool Akira’s parents were. Akira’s kind heart and suave personality had to come from somewhere. She started to imagine what his parents were like when they were his age. 

“Wow. Now I’m extra excited for this weekend. I wonder what fun we’re going to have.” said Ann.

“Yeah. Me too. But just in case, please forgive my parents' embarrassing shenanigans in advance.” said Akira with a bit of an exhausted tone. 

“Don’t worry! I’m sure it’ll be fine!” Ann’s voice was starting to leak with enthusiasm. 

“I hope so. Just know this Ann. I’m really glad you’re here right now. This was the best surprise ever. And whatever we end up doing, I’ll be happy.”

Akira squeezed Ann’s hand a little to confirm how he felt. Ann understood and nodded. After hearing everything from Akira, she felt even more confident with her decision to visit. She was so glad she came.

“Yeah. As long as I’m with you Akira, I’m ready for anything.”

The two of them continue to head to Akira’s home, ready to enjoy a wonderful weekend with loved ones.


End file.
